DDR with Jazzie
by Bobby Rae
Summary: Bella challenges Jasper to a game of DDR, not knowing he is the best of the Cullens. He accepts, not knowing her secret weapon... DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! rated M for my shrewd language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I give back Mrs. Meyers's her characters back after I'm done playing with them! ;-)

A/N- I got depressed from my other stories and wanted to write another! Thanks to pixie stix and espressos!

P.S. I know this sucks so be nice in the reviews!

P.S.S. This takes place a couple weeks before the wedding.

Once again I was at another "sleepover" at the Cullens. Edward and Emmett were out on a hunt, even though the danger was gone I was "babysat" anyway.

After Alice and Rosalie was done playing "doll" with me, we went downstairs to find Jasper setting up Dance Dance Revolution.

"Any challengers?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll try it, how do you play?" Jasper's grin widened at my challenge.

"Bella, you don't know what you're dealing with, Jasper's never been beaten." Rosalie said.

"Let me learn how to play, and then I'll bring out my secret weapon."

"And what is that, dear Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I wouldn't be bothering calling it a secret if I told you. Teach me."

For the next hour Jasper and I played the beginners' level. He beat me every time, stupid vampire reflexes. Then I decided to get my secret weapon.

"Alice, I need to go shopping, now." She paused for a moment, seeing what we were shopping for.

"Oh, that sounds fun, too bad Emmett wasn't here, he'd flip."

Then we were in the car, driving towards Wally's World.

A/N- Sorry for the randomness, I needed to cheer up.

AKA- Upstate NY slang Wal-Mart


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- If somehow I can find a transmuker device that morphs me as Stephenie Meyers and allows me to claim the twilight series as my own, I'll let you know. I also don't own Wally's world, pixie stix, vault, and Starbuck's double-shot, except the one that's in my hand.

A/N- I'm starting to get really depressed from my story, tombstones, so I wrote this. I know this is NOT my best piece so please be nice, I need to get into a better mood.

Alice and I grabbed a basket as we ran into Wally's World. I had to consume a lot of sugary and caffeine-full products in a matter of minutes before Jasper found out what we were doing.

"You hit the candy aisle, Pixie Stix work the best on me, I'll hit the cold drinks and get soda." I ordered Alice.

"Aye aye, captin'." She ran off to the candy aisle. I walked toward the cash register, they always kept the energy drinks there…

Ok, Vault, definitely need that… Starbuck's double-shot, perfect. I grabbed three shots and one vault, lord knows how much pixie stix Alice got.

After half a second, Alice came back with the entire basket full of pixie stix. We checked out, ignoring strange looks from the cashier.

As we walked out, I chugged down half a pack, washing it down with some Vault. That alone was enough to make my hands shake, due to the tolerance I built up when I was six, that, however was a different story.

If I wanted to beat a vampire with superhuman speed at a video game in which requires me to keep my balance for fifteen minutes, I would need to chug everything down by the time we got back to the house. My sugar highs lasted 15 to 30 minutes, depending on how much sugar I've consumed. Thus, I started a repeating pattern, so pixie sugar wouldn't get stuck in my throat and kill me. Chug 6 little stix, then 3 big ones, which were followed by a swig of vault or drinking the entire continents of a double-shot, which equaled two gulps.

By the time we were in front of the house, I was finished with everything, except the last three gulps, which I finished within 30seconds, a personal record that haven't broken since I was six.

"I'm so gonna breakout tomorrow." I moaned. Alice chuckled.

"Don't worry, if that happens, I'll take you to a demonologist before Edward comes back."

"I love you, you're a lifesaver." She chuckled.

"I know I am."

We got out of the car, walking towards the house.

A/N- oooooooo cliffie! Pul-ease review!

Memo to people are waiting for the next chapter of Tombstones-

It's up to YOU to determine Bella's fate in the next chapter- by reviewing! 20 reviews chapter 7!!!! My friends and I are debating chapter 8. so, hop to it!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating! I can't list my excuses, as my swim coach would say, "Excuses are like buttholes, they're full of crap and everyone's got one."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXX

My hands started to shake as I walked into the room. I looked at the clock, 9:47, ok I had almost twenty minutes till I would pass out from a sugar low. Enough time to kick some vampire ass.

"Lets get this party started!" I enthusiastically said, sounding like Alice before a 24 hour shopping spree.

"Woah, Bella what did you do? Are you on crack?" His eyes widened, like white plates with a gold center.

"Do you honestly think I, daughter of a police chief, would intake an illegal substance?"

"Good point." He turned the game system to both advanced and random songs. We were about to start when I decided to psych him out.

"Besides, knowing what I consumed, it's definitely legal." His eyes widened even more.

I beat him for the first fifteen minutes, saving my success on the playstation for living proof that I, a normal human, had beaten a vampire at something.

But, as the high wore off, I started to lose.

"Ok, I'm done!" I said after I lost the second time.

"Sore loser!" he nagged me as I slumped to the couch, melting in the cushions.

"Jazzie, you should be ashamed of your self! You lost, fair and square to a human, then when she exhausts herself, you taunt her!" Alice scolded. "And besides, we'll show everyone the tape when they get back, tomorrow."

"Noooo!" Jasper yelled. This all I heard before I passed out.

The next morning….

I woke up with a sugar-low hangover, baggy eyes, empty stomach, exhaustion, and what was this? I felt a huge bump over my top lip.

I ran to the bathroom, glancing into the mirror; and there it was, a gigantic red pimple.

"ALICE!!!!!!!!" I screamed so hard it even hurt my on ears.

She came into the bathroom in a flash. She saw my face and laughed. More voices came from Edward's room. Oh no, I would not allow the others see this, they wouldn't let me forget this for at least a century.

"No, Alice don't let them in!" she quickly bolted the door and stopped laughing.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone about this, our little secret."

For the next hour, Alice had successfully made the evil thing go down, but leaving a red dot over my lip. She tried the concealers provided, being that we were locked in a bathroom with limited resources, but they didn't work. So, we just put a Doctor Suess Band aid, I'm not sure where Edward got those, but they were the only ones provided.

"Ok, I think we can let you out now." Alice said approving of her handywork.

"Thank you so much, I owe you a lot."

"Don't worry, the recording that Rosalie taped was worth it. Oh, and he's here now." As she said this a knock came from the door.

"May I ask why my fiancé and my sister locked themselves in my bathroom? And why is Rosalie and Jasper stationed in my room?" Edward's silky voice came from the other room and a bunch of other voices, Rosalie and Jasper never left and now, probably the entire Cullen family was stationed outside of the bathroom.

"Feminine stuff, Edward, nothing you need to know." Alice answered.

"Yeah, really girlie stuff, you shouldn't be interested, now please evacuate the room guys, nothing to see." I added.

"If there wasn't anything to see, then why are you guys hiding in the bathroom?" Emmett's voice asked. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

"Leave us alone, guys!" Alice growled.

"Come out!" They all chanted.

Alice and I devised a plan, I would cover my face with a towel and Alice would carry me to her bathroom, where she had a stock of concealer. We got ready, and Alice bolted out the door.

But they stopped her, prying me from her arms. I kept the towel over my face and my body in a tight ball.

"Ok, guys, I'll take it from here." Edward dismissed them.

As soon everyone went out, carrying a struggling Alice away, I felt Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I said through the towel and through my knees, which were soon pried from my face.

"Everything about you concerns me. Now, told me what happened, then I'll decide if it's a matter than needs me to look at."

"Alice fixed most of it up, and she was going to finish the job in her room."

"Please?"

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened, that's it."

"We'll see about that." I sighed.

"I beat Jasper at Dance Dance Revolution last night."

"So I've heard." 

"I had to consume entire grocery basket full of pixie stix, three shots of expresso, and a bottle of Vault to do it."

"What does tha- oh." He realized what I meant in mid sentence. Then he started to chuckle.

"That's it? I thought that you broke your nose or something." I lifted my head and exposed the band aid.

"Edward, you don't have enough concealer in your bathroom! And where did you get this band aid?" he started to laugh, seeing the band aid.

"Emmett got them for me, as a practical joke, after you started sleeping over here more often. You should go to Alice's to fix that up, Thing #2 doesn't fit right on your upper lip."

"A little assistance, please? There's probably a blockade of vampires in the hallway."

"Ok, I'll run you over."

Fifteen minutes later….

After Alice fixed my face we came down to the living room where Edward had gathered.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Alice announced. "We finally have a champion!" Then all of the drapes covered all of the window, leaving the room dark but the television went on (courtesy of Edward), showing Jasper and I playing DDR with our legs almost invisible, they were moving so fast.

At the end of the tape, which was me passing out of the couch, the room was in a shocking silence. Then Emmett started cheering.

"Bella, you gotta do that with me sometime!"

"No, I only use sugar for last resorts."

"Bella, you were so… not you." Edward said in a shocked voice. Evidently, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice kept their minds shut to him about last night.

A/N- ok, I think that's enough with this story, ON 2 DA NEXT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!

Bwa ha ha, I feel really eeeevil writing this instead of a nice, shiny, new chapter!

Well here ore my excuses for my absence:

SWIM TEAM, as I have been saying for the last THREE months, but now, WE'VE WON LEAGUES!!!! And the season is now OVER and I actually have time to write.

Family issues- yeah, I don't even understand my own family; they're INSANE! Evidently, insanity runs in the family…

Friend issues, MY FRIENDS ARE WORSE THAN MY FAMILY!!!!!! Yeah, it's like the hell of Jr. High all over again, sigh. Well, not all of my friends are bad, it's just my bffl. She's acting like she owns me and that I'm just dumb.

DAWG issues, please don't ask, I have 2 great danes, it's enough in size, but when it comes to obedience, zip.

Health issues, 2 syllables: ASTH-MA.

Ok, that's it with my ranting of my lack of personal life… ok, I'm going to rant to you guys….

PLEASE REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!! C'mon, does it really take that much time to review?

HOW TO REVIEW A STORY:

scroll down to the bottom of the page using your mouse.

Using the right clicker, click on the periwrinkle button that says "GO"

When the window comes up, login if you have not done so earlier (Do I really need to explain to you how to login?)

Click on the giant, white square with your cursor and start typing with your keyboard

When you're done, click on the "send" button, and you're done!

Now did that take so long? I timed myself and it took 67 seconds! And I have dial up!

I have at least one story where NO ONE REVIEWED! Please, I need to know people are reading my stuff! You know, feedback!

Now stop wasting time by reading this; REVIEW!

REVIEW!!!! STOP READING THIS!!!!

NOW!!!!!


End file.
